


i could be there when you land

by aexhalted



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (..literally), Alternate Universe - Football, F/F, Gen, Shipping If You Squint, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexhalted/pseuds/aexhalted
Summary: football au because we didn't need onestar player Cordelia takes the winning goal -with Sumia right at her side.





	i could be there when you land

The stadium was clad in steel plates, the game had all the heat and intensity of a pressure cooker. Cordelia barely heard the roar of the stadium as she tore down the pitch, boots flying over the vibrant green grass. The defender was towering next to her, dogged on her side and chomping at the bit to stop her from getting that golden opportunity at the goal. She swiped the sweat off her forehead and kept moving, light and quick, ready to swoop in and strike.

On Cordelia's right side, Sumia was flying down the pitch, the ball a solid blur at her feet as she dashed it straight through the defense. The pearl charm in her pony tail shone in the florescent stadium light, bright as the gleam in her eyes as she passed the ball along to their fresh midfield player, Morgan. Cordelia spun, eyes locked on her team mate, as the defense went charging straight at Morgan's feet. She went straight for the clear space left behind, willing for Morgan to catch just the right angle before Ferox regained possession. The Feroxi defense came charging straight for her feet, and Morgan neatly tapped the ball to the grace Sumia was set to land in. This was the pay she'd been waiting for, and Cordelia braced herself for the next swift kick.

Quick as lightning, Sumia honed in on the ball and booted it right at Cordelia's feet - a perfect angle. The ball came spinning, curling round to her boot,  
stopping just enough for Cordelia to draw her tightly laced back. She gasped a quick breath, blood hammering in her ears and sent her foot slamming into the ball. It blasted past the goalie's grasping hand and into the back of the net. 

For a single second, Cordelia could have sworn she could fly.

Sumia suddenly streaked into her field of vision, arms wide in victory, and Cordelia went running to meet her as she tripped over absolutely nothing and into Cordelia's arms. Her eyes were wide and shone with joy, her face flushed a dusty pink as Cordelia scooped her up - before the rest of the team came careening at her in celebration. Cordelia felt Sumia get shoved into her as their team huddled around them, all screaming from the depths of their lungs. Her ears were ringing, her heart full to bursting with the joy of it all, and her best friend was squeezing her round the middle like she was forcing the last of toothpaste out the tube, but with slightly more pride about it.  
“There isn’t anyone I’d rather share this with” Cordelia thought, gripping Sumia tight. Cordelia was already looking up and out at the frantic crowds, at the cameras, just catching the victorious glint of their team manager. She resolutely was not looking at the pink blush on Sumia’s cheeks, or the smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose. 

The shrill whistle of the referee signalled the goal was true – they were all being held to the new replay screening system after all. The commentary box lit up with the goal - the one the Ylissian Pegasi had required to put them through into the final match with Plegia.  
With a final burst of joy, the team broke up the pile, and set to jogging back into position. 

Phila shouted cheerful obscenities as she ran down to the defense on the other end of the pitch. Cordelia sent off a mock salute to her captain, a little tradition from their first weeks on the team that drove Phila nuts. 

Sumia had extracted herself from Cordelia’s arms, but squeezed her hand once more before they set off jogging down the pitch to meet the game once more. The dull ache in her limbs felt comforting in the wake of the goal, but better - it was finally earned.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yes i know and love the fact that in canon cordelia can't run but. i literally just remembered this.. pls suspend ur disbelief
> 
> im gay and i like the awakening ladies and i like apparently like football now too


End file.
